Geo and Solo Love Story
by Shadowgirl187
Summary: Just as the title implies. Takes place after Megaman Tribe episode 21
1. Prologue

Shadowgirl187: I'M BACK BABY! TWO FREAKING YEARS AND I'M BACK WITH A COMPLETE STORY!

Shadow, Solo, Vegeta, and : uhhhh…

Shadowgirl187: What!?

Solo: You're just crazy.

Shadowgirl187: So what? Besides you're one of the main characters in this story.

Shadow: What about my story!

Shadowgirl187: I'll get to it eventually. Just have writer's block on that one. Besides, this is my first time writing Megaman. Also I couldn't get this out of my head.

: Where am I?

Shadowgirl187: Nowhere at the moment…

: Damn it!

Shadowgirl187: Solo do the warning and disclaimers!

Solo: Warning: This has yaoi content. If you don't like don't read. Shadowgirl187 does not own Megaman Starforce.

Shadowgirl187: Thank you Solo. Now on to the story!

**Geo and Solo Love Story**

**Prologue**

Hope Stelar was in the store with her son Geo. Hope had long brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore a purple short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. Geo had spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He wore an orange short sleeved shirt, blue shorts, and white sneakers. Hope got the last item they needed and looked down to the five year old Geo.

"Alright Geo, let's go pay for all of this" smiled Hope.

"Okay mommy" smiled Geo. They walked to the cash register when they heard a scream of pain from outside. Hope ran quickly to the cash register with Geo and looked at the man. "Could you keep an eye on my son while I see what that scream was?" asked Hope. The man quickly nodded and Hope ran out of the door.

When Hope got outside, she was shocked at what she saw. Five adults were beating up a little boy with white hair. The boy had spiky white hair, red eyes and tan skin. He wore a torn black short sleeved shirt, torn blue jeans, and black boots. He was holding a piece of paper as if trying to protect it. He screamed in so much agony as the five adults beat him that it hurt Hope. She ran over to the same as fast as she could.

"Stop it!" shouted Hope. The five adults stopped and looked at her with shock. The kid looked at her with fear as they stopped.

"Why are you interfering lady? Can't you see we're beating this monster to death?" asked one of the adults.

"I told you to stop because you're brutally beating a kid! Also you think the boy's a monster!? The only monsters I see are the five of you! Now go before I call the police!" shouted Hope with anger. The five adults got scared and ran off. As Hope walked toward the boy, he backed away in fear.

"Wait, I'm not going to hurt you" smiled Hope. Her words seem to calm the boy down slightly and he stopped backing away. Hope carefully picked him up and that's when he lost consciousness. Hope went back into the store.

"Geo, it's time to go. We'll get this stuff later" exclaimed Hope. Geo nodded and followed Hope out of the while looking at the boy in her arms in wonder.

The boy woke up to find himself in some kind of house. He was lying on the couch with bandages on the wounds he acquired. He felt a lot of pain in his arm and cried out when he tried to use it. Hope was beside him instantly with a worried look.

"Don't try to move that arm sweetheart. They seemed to have sprained it" explained Hope. Geo came in with a bowl of hot water and a wash cloth.

"Here you go mommy" smiled Geo.

"Thank you sweetie" smiled Hope, taking the bowl. Hope took the wash cloth out and placed it on the boy's face. Geo smiled as he looked at the boy.

"I'm Geo, what's your name?" asked Geo. The boy looked at Geo and smiled.

"I'm Solo" smiled the boy.

Solo woke up in the tree he was in. He looked at his bloodied body as he remembered the only people that helped him. He wondered if he would see them again. He struggled to get out of the tree with his broken leg. He finally made it out and breathed heavily. He looked up to the sky to see the wave roads. He didn't see anyone there or around him so he deemed himself safe. He lied there wondering what to do next.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Megaman was running on the wave roads, worried. It has been a week since the Mu incident and he was worried about one person in particular.

"Rogue where are you?" wondered Megaman, aloud. Omega-xis didn't see why he was worried about the Murian boy since he attacked them and everything. However, Omega-xis did admit that they wouldn't have saved the world without Rogue's help. They kept looking for Rogue until they saw a white-haired boy struggling to get up.

"That's Rogue!" smiled Megaman.

"Then let's go down there kid" exclaimed Omega-xis. Megaman then jumped down to help Rogue.

Solo looked behind him as he heard someone land. He saw a smiling Megaman.

"Rogue, I'm so glad we found you" smiled Megaman.

"Mega…man?" asked Solo, shocked. Megaman walked closer until he was next to him.

"Let me help you" smiled Megaman.

"No, I-I'm fine" stated Solo, trying to stand. However, he fell with a cry of pain and Megaman caught him.

"You are not fine. Now I'm going to take you to my house to rest" exclaimed Megaman, carefully picking Solo up bridal style. Before Solo could protest further, Megaman jumped to the wave roads. Solo blushed a little as Megaman carried him.

"Now do you mind telling me your name so I don't have to call you Rogue in my house? My mom may know who we are and what happened a week ago, but we like to know real names" asked Megaman. Solo thought for a minute before answering.

"Solo" stated Solo, looking at Megaman. Megaman looked at him with shock.

"Did you just say Solo?" asked Megaman, starting to smile. Solo nodded and Megaman's smile widened. He tightened his hold and Solo was confused.

"I'm Geo" smiled Megaman. It was Solo's turn to look in shock.

"Geo!?" shouted Solo, shocked. They landed in front of a house and Solo recognized it. Megaman went in the house and placed Solo on the couch. Megaman untransformed and now is Geo. He sat next to Solo and smiled. Hope can in with a bowl of hot water and a wash cloth.

"Geo, I heard you come in and thought that Rogue would be hurt so I got something for his wounds" smiled Hope. Hope took out the wash cloth and pressed it to his cheek. Solo winced as it hit his scraped cheek.

"Mom do we still have those crutches?" asked Geo.

"Yes why?" asked Hope as she continued to tend to Solo's wounds.

"Solo has a broken leg" replied Geo, going upstairs to get the crutches. Hope looked at Solo in shock. Solo looked at Hope with a small smile.

Hi Hope" stated Solo. Hope smiled and hugged him.

"Oh look at how you've grown Solo. Do you still have that picture?" smiled Hope.

"N-No someone took it" replied Solo, sad.

"I'm sorry sweetheart" stated Hope, letting Solo go. She continued to tend to his wounds when Geo came back with the crutches.

"You can use these when you want to walk Solo" smiled Geo. Solo nodded as Hope started to bandage his wounds. After a few minutes, Hope was done treating his wounds.

"Now Solo, you are staying here this time. I don't want you to get hurt" exclaimed Hope. Solo slowly nodded, shocked. Geo laughed with joy.

"Welcome to the family Solo!" smiled Geo.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's been three months since Solo moved in with Hope and Geo. Solo seemed happier that Geo had seen him and that him happy to. Sonia, Luna, Bub, and Zack were introduced to Solo two months ago and they were fine with him now. Now that Solo has fully recovered, he goes to school with Geo and the others.

"Alright, this is the last year of Middle School so we've got to make it count. I need to be freshman president next year" exclaimed Luna.

"Yes you do Luna, so I've got the perfect idea" stated Zack. Solo was utterly confused on what was going on in this group get together.

"'Don't worry, she does this all the time" whispered Geo. Solo sighed.

Geo and Solo got to the house after school. Solo got out his homework right away while Geo watched television. While he stared at the screen, he began to think.

'Solo is really nice when you get to know him. Even Mega is seeing that. But, what are these feelings that I have for him? Are these feelings for a friend or…more? Wait what!? What am I thinking!?" thought Geo, eyes widened in shock.

"Hey Geo, what are you thinking about?" asked Omega-xis from the Star Carrier.

"N-Nothing" stuttered Geo. Omega-xis was suspicious, but he decided not to interigate Geo…for now. A few hours later, Solo finished his homework then Geo started to work on his. He kept on looking at Solo while doing his homework and Solo noticed.

"What? Do you need help or something?" asked Solo.

"No, it's just…" stated Geo

'You're beautiful' his thoughts finished. When he thought that, he blushed.

"Just what?" asked Solo, confused.

"Nothing" replied Geo. Solo shrugged and went to the kitchen to help Hope cook dinner. Geo sighed in relief.

'What was I thinking? I-I can't be gay…could I?" thought Geo, confused.

Geo and the others were at AMAKEN testing the materialization experiment for Tom Dubius. Solo came with them because he thought it would be interesting.

"Alright, everyone shout Materialize: pillow!" explained Tom.

"Materialize: pillow!" shouted the group of friends, raising their Star Carriers up to the air. The Star Carriers turned into pillows.

"Now we shall have a pillow fight! Whoever hits people the most wins!" explained Tom as a scoring board appeared. A buzzer went off and everyone began. Solo hit Geo who was closest to him. Then Geo hit back. Everyone began hitting each other with pillows and laughing. Geo loved it when he heard Solo laugh. He then started to think what it would be like to hear him moan when he-.

'Wait what am I thinking!? I can't think of Solo like that! Also I'm in Middle School! Even though there would be no risk of Solo being pregnant I can't think like that!' Geo thought. While he was distracted, he tripped and landed on something, or rather someone. Everyone was in shock at what happened. Geo opened his eyes to see that he landed on Solo! He quickly got up as they both blushed a deep red. The rest of the day was awkward for Geo and Solo.

It was the morning after that incident and Geo sat up. He was so glad that it was Saturday so he wouldn't have more school work. Geo started to wonder what was with him yesterday when Omega-xis appeared in the Star Carrier.

"What was that yesterday?" asked Omega-xis.

"I don't know. I just tripped and landed on Solo" replied Geo.

"Also did I see you blush?" asked Omega-xis. Geo blushed as Omega-xis smirked. "Is Geo Stelar in love with Solo?" smirked Omega-xis. Geo blushed more and Omega-xis found his answer.

"Okay, maybe I am, but so what? I'm sure that Solo doesn't feel the same" replied Geo.

"Oh really? Then why did he blush while you were on him?" asked Omega-xis.

"Maybe he was embarrassed" replied Geo, getting out of bed. Omega-xis sighed as Geo began to get dressed.

"Am I really the only one who sees it?" whispered Omega-xis.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Viruses were attacking the city and people were panicking. Megaman appeared to the scene and shot a virus with his Mega Buster. Rogue landed next to Megaman.

"Flying Knuckle!" shouted Rogue, thrusting his fist forward. Purple fists crashed into a bunch of the viruses. It's been a week since the incident in AMAKEN. Now Megaman and Rogue have to take care of the viruses. It was short work however when they worked together.

"That was nice teamwork Rogue" smiled Megaman.

"Yeah" stated Rogue. Megaman stared at Rogue with affection. He accepted that he loved Rogue, but not sure if Rogue felt the same. Megaman stopped staring and turned his head.

"We better get going" stated Megaman. Rogue nodded and they headed home.

"Happy Birthday Solo!" shouted Hope as Solo came downstairs. Solo was shocked. His birthday hadn't been celebrated since his father was taken from him. Geo walked to him and took his hand and took him to the cake. Geo remembered the conversation he had with his mother earlier that morning.

Hope was putting frosting on the birthday cake she made for Solo when she caught Geo having a far off look.

"Geo?" stated Hope. Geo jumped in surprise and looked at his mother.

"Yeah mom?" stated Geo.

"Were you thinking about Solo?" asked Hope.

"How-How did you know?" stuttered Geo.

"You kept looking at Solo with love and affection and lost in thought since he came here" smiled Hope. Geo looked at her in shock. Omega-xis was celebrating because he wasn't the only one who noticed these things.

"You should tell him today. It's his birthday after all" smiled Hope. Omega-xis nodded in agreement.

"What if he doesn't feel the same for me?" asked Geo, worried.

"I'm sure he does" assured Hope, winking.

Solo looked at the cake in awe. Geo smiled as he saw this.

"You did say that your birthday was today so I told mom that we should celebrate" smiled Geo.

"Now the birthday boy shall get the first slice. How old are you today?" smiled Hope.

"15" stated Solo, blushing.

"Cool" smiled Geo. Hope gave the first slice to Solo and began to eat it.

A figure watched Solo from the wave road and smirked.

"The royal family shall pay for what they have done to me soon enough. Just have to wait a year or two when Solo's body has matured enough" smirked the figure. He continued to watch Solo.

The cake was done and Hope left the two alone. Geo took Solo's hand and took him to the couch. He looked at Solo's red eyes with passion. Solo looked at Geo's brown eyes with confusion.

"Solo, I have to tell you something" smiled Geo.

"What is it?" asked Solo, confused.

"It's just for these past few months since you've got here, I've been having these feelings for you. What I'm trying to say is that I love you" explained Geo. Before Solo could say anything, Geo pressed his lips to his. Solo was shocked, but still leaned into the kiss. Solo wrapped his arms around his neck and Geo couldn't feel happier. He knew that Solo loved him back. He wrapped his arms around his waist and licked his bottom lip. Solo opened his mouth without hesitation and Geo stuck his tongue in Solo's mouth. They explored each other's mouths while blushing. Geo began to rub Solo's sides and he heard a breathy sigh from his new boyfriend.

"Get a room you two" sighed Omega-xis, floating in front of them. Solo stopped and Geo was confused. Solo slid Geo's visualizer on so Geo could see Omega-xis. Geo looked at him and laughed nervously. Omega-xis went back into the Star Carrier and smiled. He was happy for them. Geo and Solo looked at each other and smiled.

"Love you to Tribe King" smiled Solo.

The figure on the wave road grinned at what he saw.

"I can use this for my advantage. I must keep it in mind" grinned the figure. He disappeared from the wave road.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It's been two years since Geo and Solo got together. They were both now 17 years old and almost juniors in high school. They told their friends about their relationship one week after they started and the others were happy for them. However Luna had a hard time for a while, but got over it a year later. She saw Geo really loved Solo and she planned to keep it that way.

In the middle of junior year, everyone got a field trip notice. Geo read it and he was shocked.

"A field trip to Capsule Corporation!?" shouted Geo.


End file.
